That Horrible Moment
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Jess watched in horror as Ethan shot Becker twice with an EMD, (Episode 4.7) This is what she thought and what occurred after. First person, Jess as narrator.


Title: That Horrible Moment

Author: Pinkcat4569

Description: Jess watched in horror as Ethan shot Becker twice with an EMD, (Episode 4.7) This is what she thought and what occurred after. First person, Jess as narrator.

Rating: G

Pairing/Characters: Jess (First Person Narrator) Becker, Lester, other series 4 characters mentioned. Mild B/J.

Disclaimer: I only write for fun. I don't own Primeval or the characters.

Author's note: For Trope Bingo. I've used two prompts: Category 8: Extending Canon and Meta Topics: That Moment (incident/chapter/episode) examined/rewritten; and Category 20: Style, Structure: First Person Narration. I've imagined a missing scene from Episode 4.7 in Jess' viewpoint. Here's the scene: Ethan (Patrick Quinn, Danny's brother) uses Emily as a hostage, coercing Becker to lower his weapon. Patrick then shoots him, twice. This is what I imagine Jess would be thinking...

1427 Words Total

That Horrible Moment

"What is going on? Bloody alarm..."

I looked on the monitors, but I couldn't find anything unusual...hold it. Ethan. "What is he doing out?"

I flicked the switch to broadcast over the ARC's intercom. "Attention: we have an intruder on the loose..."

I stopped momentarily. Emily appeared on the monitor. "No," I whispered. "Get back." Then I saw Ethan grab her.

"I really hate that man," I muttered. I watched, wondering what he had planned.

My heart fluttered when I saw Becker corner him. I sighed with relief. Becker was on the scene. Oh, no Ethan had Emily hostage. I nearly bit my nails, wondering what would happen.

I saw Becker lower his gun. "No..." I said out loud.

Then it happened, Ethan shot him. Becker collapsed.

I screamed.

He shot him again and Becker went limp and still.

"Attention: I need medics to corridor..." I said, trying to stay calm. Tears were trying to come.

I watched Ethan escape with Emily even as I gave updates and warnings over comms. "We have a dangerous intruder..."

My eyes stayed fixed on the still, black figure passed out on the floor. Was Becker OK? He'd been hit by a large EMD and not just once. They were designed to take down large prehistoric predators. Could a human survive?

Then my professional, calmer self kicked in. Matt had designed the EMDs to be humane, so no killing. Becker would be fine, I told myself.

But he was so still.

I finished the alerts. I waved to Sandy, another coordinator in Ops. "Please take over..." I said, before I ran out of Ops.

I was running down the halls as I heard Sandy's voice in my ear telling me that the medics had arrived. It didn't ease my breathing or panicked heart.

I skidded to a halt before running into the medics, literally.

"How is he?"

Becker wasn't moving. He looked the same: his face wasn't pale, he wasn't bleeding. He was just so still!

The medics were bent over him.

"He's out cold," said one.

"His vitals are stable, though," said the other.

"We're taking him to medical."

I nodded. "I'll follow you."

I stood helplessly by, watching them attach and detach gadgets. He looked calm and peaceful, well, he was asleep. I wanted to caress those cheeks, run my fingers through his hair. It might interfere with the medics though, so I just stood a safe distance away.

Finally he was on a gurney and being carried to medical. I merely walked behind trying to wait patiently. Once they put him on a bed I was finally able to hold his hand.

He wasn't cold. He was so limp though!

"Becker," I whispered. I did gently tousle his hair. "I'm here."

"He can't hear you," said the doctor, coming in. "He'll be out for a while."

"Is he OK?"

"Yes, yes. He's been through much worse. Of course, he might not feel like it at first. He'll have a hell of a headache, some dizziness, nausea probably." He smiled. "He'll be mad as hell," he said with a laugh.

It wasn't funny to me.

"When will he wake up?"

"Not for many hours, probably. He took two big jolts of the tazer."

I nodded. "Thank you," I said, hoping he'd leave.

Thankfully, he did.

I sighed. "You're OK," I said. Then I giggled slightly, mostly with relief. "You had me worried, Mister."

I sat by his side for what seemed like ages.

The doctor appeared again. "It will be a long while, Miss Parker, why don't you return to work?"

"I want to be here when he wakes."

"He won't, not for hours. It may even be night. You don't want to just sit here for hours do you?"

I almost blurted out, "Yes! As long as it takes," but I didn't get that chance.

"Miss Parker please return to Ops," said Lester's voice over intercom. "Immediately."

I sighed. I was needed here! "Fine," I said. I looked to Becker and smiled. "I'll be back." I stood up but then had a thought. I bit my lip but decided to go for it. I kissed his cheek then lightly brushed my lips against his. "Be well, and wake up soon. Please."

I turned and saw the doctor smirking at me. I was a trifle annoyed but I didn't say a word, I just walked out.

Meanwhile everything was crazy: Matt and Danny Quinn had gone after Ethan. Then Matt called back later and said Danny had gone back through an anomaly to follow his brother Patrick, that is Ethan. I'm so confused.

Then Matt said Emily was gone! She's gone back to her own time! I'm so sad. I'll miss her, so will Matt. She and Matt were definitely involved.

Now Connor is missing. He babbled something about the anomalies and convergence. I don't understand. Abby seems upset about something. She won't talk about it. Something is going on, I don't know what.

Through it all Becker stayed unconscious.

"Miss Parker? Why are you still here?" asked Lester. "Go home."

"Home? Lester, everything is going crazy! How can I?"

"You need to be rested. Go on."

I sighed. "Fine." I gathered my things and left...well, I left Ops. I headed for medical.

As I walked in, Becker was sitting up.

"You're awake!"

He smiled, but winced. I could see he was in pain.

"Ethan's gone?" he asked.

"Yes, through an anomaly. With Danny."

"Danny's gone?"

I nodded.

He sighed. "Just when I think we're making steps forward, we end up several steps back."

"No, it's OK," I said pathetically.

"Is Emily OK?"

I nodded. "She...she went back."

"Back?"

"To her own time," I said.

He nodded. "I guess that's for the best."

I didn't reply. "Are you...OK?"

He laughed. "I feel like Connor's in my head yelling at the top of his lungs."

I chuckled. "The medics said you'd be alright."

"Yeah, it will all go away, eventually," he said. "I can't wait to get my hands on Anderson."

"It's not his fault."

"He built the cursed things."

"Becker...It was Ethan."

"Don't remind me," he said. "I hate him."

"Me too."

He looked at me, very solemn and sad. "He almost..." he said quietly then stopped. He sighed. "He's lucky he didn't hurt anyone."

"You tried to stop him."

"I failed, again."

"Becker, you did not!"

"I was lying here on my back for last few hours, Jess!"

"Becker, stop! You did your job. You risked your own life to save Emily."

"I didn't accomplish anything."

"Yes you did." I took a step closer. "You challenged that maniac. You showed Emily that we're prepared to fight for her. You showed that Ethan creep that we aren't afraid, that the ARC has defenders. You..."

"Yeah?"

I smiled. "You were brilliant, as always."

He chuckled. "I don't feel brilliant, Jess."

"That's because the creep got away. That happens some times, unfortunately, but Becker, we're still here. The ARC is still standing. We get to fight another day."

H smiled sadly. "Is that good or bad?"

I laughed "It's good, Becker, because if Connor is right about the changes in the anomalies, things are going to get very...weird and busy."

He sighed. "Weird, I'm getting used to, busy...I don't look forward to that."

I smiled weakly. "Yeah."

"But you're right," he said. "We're here and we'll handle it."

I smiled. "We will Becker."

He smiled back. "Shouldn't you be going home?"

I laughed. "Yes, I wanted to check on you first."

"Thanks, Jess."

I smiled again. "Anytime, Becker."

He smiled. Then he winced.

"Head?"

He nodded.

"Maybe...I should drive you home."

He looked at me.

"The doctor said you'd have a horrible headache..."

"I do."

"Yeah, so, let me take you home."

"I'm OK, Jess, but thanks."

"OK, but call me if you need anything, Becker."

He smiled at me, it was warm and sweet and I swear, I melted.

"I will, Jess. Be careful driving home."

I nodded and reluctantly left, glancing back. He was staring at me.

We smiled at each other and then I left.

(Sigh.) One of these days...I'll do more than just smile. And I'll get him to do more too.

The End


End file.
